After an image is rendered by a graphics engine, the image may be encoded for display, transmission, and/or file storage. Fovea may refer to a small depression in the retina of the eye where visual acuity may be highest. The center of the field of vision may be focused in this region, where retinal cones may be particularly concentrated. In the context of some graphics applications, a fovea or a foveated area may correspond to a region of interest in an image or display.